


A Way Of Saying 'I Love You'

by masterlynovak



Series: Wincestmas 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: !!!, Feminization, M/M, Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: When Dean first saw Sam Wesson he fell in love.





	

The first time Dean Smith saw Mr. Wesson it was at a family day, where the students would take their parents to school so that they could see how it was.

Ben was quickly dragging him down the corridor to the Latin classroom and as soon as Dean stepped through the door he saw the most beautiful man ever. He was tall, with long, golden brown hair and eyes with so many colours that you couldn’t exactly pinpoint them. His body was well built, as if he went to the gym (or health club, which would’ve been even better) regularly.

The other parents had already seated themselves next to their children and were looking at the two Smith’s judgingly. Ben, ashamed, went to sit at an empty desk, but Dean couldn’t stop staring at the teacher standing at the front of the classroom (he’s sure that if he tried to move, he could’ve, but he also didn’t want to take his eyes off the handsome teacher).

“Can I help you, Mr. Smith?” he asks.

“No, I just…” Dean starts and thinks that it’s probably better to just say it as it is. “It’s just not everyday I see a handsome man as yourself.”

The Latin teacher chuckles shyly for a second, before going back to the straight face he had. “Mr. Smith, that kind of behaviour is utterly forbidden. Go to your seat, or you’ll get punished.”

He ends the sentence with a wink, causing the students to laugh at the implied joke. Dean goes to sit next to Ben, who is sitting with his hands hidden in his face, with butterflies in his stomach.

“I can’t believe you flirted with Mr. Wesson!” Ben whispers to his dad, but the older man just chuckles.

“ _ Vivet vita ad plenissimam _ ”, Dean says loudly for Mr. Wesson to hear. The teacher nods approvingly before starting the lesson.

But that felt like so long ago, what with how much Dean’s relationship with Mr. Sam Wesson had grown.

He was finding himself once more outside the school teacher's house and it would’ve been a lot more fun if it wasn’t fucking raining. The rain forced him to wear a raincoat over the schoolgirl uniform, which made it a lot less sexy.

The door opened and there stood Sam, not wearing much but a pair of sweatpants and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

“Dean?” he asks in a fake surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Alas the game starts. Dean takes a step closer his lover, making the space between their bodies smaller, but enough for it to be on a friendly level.

“Mr. Wesson, will you please let me in?” he asks in his most innocent voice. Sam looks at him, biting his lower lip thoughtfully — he does it all the time when he’s focused and it’s really fucking hot. He looks around the empty neighbourhood, in case there are any witnesses, but obvioulsy there aren’t any people outside a day like this.

“Alright, okay”, he says. “But only for a little while, okay?”

Dean nods happily, chewing away at the pink lip gloss on his lips. He takes off his coat and can hear Sam draw his breath. The element of surprise.

The uniform skirt is tiny, just barely going over Dean’s ass and if he moves around too fast you can spot the pink panties underneath. The top is just a regular, white blouse and jumper.

“So…” Sam says, gulping, “what brings you here, Dean?” The younger man seats himself down on the couch. Dean takes a few steps toward him.

“I… I wanted to talk about my grades for this term”, he said softly, his head bent down, but eyes still on Sam. “Because” —another step forward, chin up— ”I swear I can do better than the grade you gave me.” Another step. Their knees are now touching and any moment soon. “I promise, Mr. Wesson.”

“Well, Dean, I know you’re a bright kid, but…” Sam starts, but doesn’t continue because the older man is now in his lap, hands roaming all over Sam’s naked chest.

“Oh, Mr. Wesson, you must understand”, Dean says softly. “My dad will kill me if I don’t get at least one good grade this year.”

Sam visibly swallows, and Dean can feel the hard outline of his lover’s erection against his ass. He ruts down against it once, making Sam gasp.

“I’ll be a good girl, I promise”, Dean pleads and grinds down again. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands are wrapped around his wrists, manhandling him onto the couch.

Sam’s tall body towers upon him and the look on his face almost scares Dean for real.

“M… Mr. Wesson?” Dean asks, his voice shaking with pretend fear.

“Do you think”, Sam starts, rutting against Dean once, ”that you can come into my home”, another one, and Dean’s just dying to take Sam’s pants off, feel his full length against his ass, “and ask for better grades”, Sam ruts one last time, before hooking a finger into the soft, pink panties, “without a punishment?”

“N-no, Mr. Wesson, of course not”, Dean stutters and he can hear the panties ripping at the seams. “B-but…”

“Can you think of a better punishment to the way you’ve been acting?” Sam asks, his voice filled with anger. If this is the voice Sam uses when being strict towards students, Dean doesn’t know how they control themselves. He can barely control himself, and he’s not a pubescent teenager with the sex drive of a dog.

“No, Mr. Wesson, but I didn’t think...” Dean starts. The panties are completely destroyed and are being slowly stripped off Dean’s shaved legs.

“What?” Sam demands. “Didn’t think that you’d be treated like the slut you are?” Dean gasps, both due the insult and due to the feeling of Sam’s hands creeping their way up his skirt.

“You know that’s very untr–  _ OH. _ ” Dean moans as one of his lovers huge fingers push past the rim and into his boy pussy.

“Is it?” Sam growls and Dean is about to cream his pants — _ skirt _ . Slowly, Sam thrusts his finger in and out of Dean’s ass and proves his point. 

Dean is moaning like a five dollar whore when Sam pushes in a second finger without a warning. Sam likes being rough and Dean loves it that way; it’s their own fucked up way of saying ‘I love you’, words they could never utter but were true.

“You like that, don’t you, Dean?” Sam says in a harsh voice, but he doesn’t need Dean to answer. The drops of precome running down and splashing onto his hands is an answer enough.

“I love it, Mr. Wesson”, Dean agrees. “But I can take more, I  _ need _ to…” He flails his arms around Sam’s neck, trying to get a good grip with spaghetti arms.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Sam asks, stopping in the middle of a thrust.

“I need your cock, Mr. Wesson”, Dean whines. That must be the final straw for Sam, who complies eagerly, pulling down the waistband of his sweats to just below his balls and aligning his dick with Dean’s puffed hole.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God”, Dean says. He can never get enough of when Sam first enters his cock, how it penetrates him and fills him up good, how he never really can get enough of this, no matter how many times they do it. Sam’s thrusts become quicker and harder with every breath.

“You look so fucking sexy”, he growls into Dean’s ear, who just moans in reply. “Dressing up like this, putting this act on… Oh, God. So fucking sexy, Dean. So fucking perfect. My perfect girl.” His hands stops on Dean’s hips —it’s probably his favourite place to keep hands; Dean’s hips are like made for just Sam— and he let’s out a loud moan in the shape of Dean’s name.

It’s a perfect declaration of love, and Dean doesn’t want anything else.

“I’m about to…” Dean says breathlessly, but doesn’t finish his sentence before coming.

Sam is right behind, followed by some last, quick thrusts.

Hair is falling around Sam’s face, blocking the view of it. Slowly, Dean rises himself on an elbow to push it out of the way. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, and eternities later they start untangling themselves from each other resentfully.

Come is dripping out of Dean’s ass and running down against his leg when he stands up, but doesn’t seem to mind. Sam pulls him close by one leg, licking the lonely drop of come.

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before stepping away. They need to have some kind of self control.

“You broke my underwear”, Dean points out to his lover and Sam chuckles. He hands him a pair of male underwear —against Dean’s will; because it’s completely unsexy— and the next thing he knows Dean is out the door.

“You need a ride home?” Sam asks Dean’s back. Dean turns around, his face looking bright.

“If one is offered”, is the reply. Sam nods and grabs his car keys. They walk to the car in a comfortable silence.

“You get to pick the music today”, Sam tells his lover. Dean smiles and switches through different channels for a while before finding an old love song. 

“I love this song”, Dean says, thinking Sam isn’t listening. Sam needs to find the name of this song, play it for Dean and mouth the lyrics against his freckled skin. To, in a way, say ‘I love you’.


End file.
